Untamed Wind
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: A wind that could sweep everything away and yet could make his heart turn around in frantic panic as their reunion took place. Nezumi x Shion


**Title: Untamed Wind**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Nezumi x Shion**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: No. 6 is property of Asano Atsuka and Studio Bones.**

Falling in love with Nezumi was like falling in love with a wild wind that sometimes came with storms and thunder. Which was actually pretty ironic considering the fact that Nezumi did arrive on a stormy night with fierce winds. To many, falling in love with someone that could provoke such a description would be considered dangerous and undesirable. But to Shion, who was aware that beauty and hope could be found in even the darkest of places, this seemed like a phrase appropriate of enclosing his feelings on the taller boy.

Feelings like these were twisted and yet they were beautiful. It was a beauty that was so abstract and rare that it could only be appreciated by a selected few. Hence why the phrase seemed so appropriate and fitting when it came to describing falling in love with Nezumi. It could be said that Nezumi was a fine representative of winds and storms.

With this in mind, a sunny and peaceful day seemed odd and out of place to be the holder of their reunion. So when Nezumi appeared before Shion, dressed in a different outfit from his usual one, that was more appropriate for the hot weather, Shion's immediate thought was, "This feels out of place."

Nezumi of course did not notice anything and walked up to Shion, a small grin surfacing on his face with every step that he took. When he finally arrived to Shion's face, only two feet away, he let out a small chuckle, rich in texture and filled with something that anyone would call happiness.

"It's been a while, Shion. Are you happy to see me?"

Even his words seemed odd and out of place. Since when had Nezumi been one to express words as kind as these? Sure, Nezumi could be kind when he wanted to. But his words were harsh and expressed kindness in his own way. Abstract. That was the word Shion was looking for. Abstract was the way Nezumi's words were, not forward and kind.

"This is wrong," Shion muttered in a soft voice, "why are you being so kind and playful? That's not like you at all, Nezumi."

Nezumi's face displayed shock for a fraction of a second and then soothed into a neutral one, "Shion, it's been more than four years since we last saw each other and the first thing you tell me is that I'm acting weird?"

Nezumi took a few steps back and sighed, his right hand running through his indigo hair, which was no longer long and in a ponytail. Shion took his chance to really look at Nezumi in these few seconds. Nezumi had grown, probably around 5 more centimeters since they had separated. His hair was short, traces of the once existing ponytail gone. His face seemed a bit more mature, his features much more defined and significantly more handsome since he last laid his eyes on them. But above all and most important, Nezumi's eyes had changed. They were still the same shade of gray that Shion loved so much and which had inspired him to create shameless poetry in his head. Now, instead of cold and cryptic, the gray radiated strength, peace and a sparkle that represented something akin joy.

This wasn't the same Nezumi that had left Shion more than four years ago. This Nezumi was different, cheerful and with many roads awaiting him which would lead to a bright future.

"Nezumi..." Shion said, his mind starting to grasp that this was actually reality. Nezumi, the one he loved was back and he had changed. For better or for worse, Shion did not know. But he was back, he was finally back and that could only mean one thing, "your change, is it because you've been able to overcome everything in your past?"

The taller boy sighed and turned to face Shion, gray eyes locking with crimson ones, "I've changed, Shion. I'm no longer haunted by feelings of hatred. I feel free, like I can finally do whatever I want without having to worry about a thing."

"Is this why you've come back, Nezumi? Does that mean that what you want is to be here, by my side?"

Insecurity, questions, curiosity, tauntalizing pain that threatened to make his heart burst at any moment as he waited for an answer.

No, the essential had not changed. Nezumi was still that fierce wind, capable of throwing him off balance and making him scream. While it was true that Nezumi had slightly changed, he was still that fine masterpiece that made Shion's knees go weak with all the emotions that he provoked in his heart and ran through his body like fierce electricity.

"I want a lot of things, Shion. So many things. I want to run away, I want to live travelling, I want to be a free spirit, but there is something I want more than anything else and that is you, Shion," Nezumi's words rang in his head, his mind trying to catch up with what was happening. Shion's knees felt like they were about to give in, but Shion reminded himself that everything was OK, he could get through this. Nezumi was back, and he wanted him.

Seconds passed in silence, neither of the two boys daring to say anything, both unsure of what their next words should be. For moments, everything seemed to melt away. The hot weather was unable to touch them, the fresh wind blew unnoticed. Finally, Shion broke the silence.

"I always imagined that you would come on back on a rainy night filled with thunder, not on a sunny day that seemed so ordinary," Shion admitted, "can I say that I'm actually kind of disappointed?"

There it was, a question and confession that made room for disaster or harmony.

"Your Majesty, when have I ever been one to fall into clichés and do things according to the book?" smirked Nezumi, his eyes expressing laughter and amusement.

And with that, the tension broke and everything seemed to fall into place again. And finally, Shion broke out into a smile, soon accompanied by laughter.

Without even thinking about it, he ran into Nezumi's arm, "Welcome home, Nezumi."

Shion's laughter echoed in Nezumi's ears as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, "Not a welcome home, idiot. We're not staying here, we'll be departing on a long journey, just the two of us."

The wind blew stronger again. There. There it was, that wild and untamed wind that blew everywhere and nowhere at the same time. And Shion, he wanted to be that wind's companion. Whether it be on sunny days or rainy days, he wanted to be there.

So Shion accepted and after a few days both boys left together, hand in hand and ready to walk accross the vast lands and discover the many things that awaited them.

oo

Are you ready?

The second and bright part of our future begins today.

oo

**A/N: Did my fanfic manage to at least make you smile? Well, I sure hope it did. Merry Christmas guys! This is just a small token of my appreciation and love for all of you. I know it's incredibly short but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Keep on bearing with me, yes?**

**- With heterosexual love, Nezushi-Headcanon**


End file.
